TWEWY Fourth Game:Month of Monsters
by TheDatenshi
Summary: Neku watched in horror. The boy roared. He changed. We was a Noise! The emblem of the player pin created a head, the body stood upright, claws, arms and legs like a wolves, and the wings of a reaper. It's time for the 4th game and the rules have changed!


The World Ends With You: Month of Monsters.

Neku Sakuraba thought he was done with "the game" and "reapers" and "angels".

He had been brought back to life, had friends now and was a bit more social now.

Everything seemed to be on the up side.

Little did he know that he would have to play one last time...

(At Shibun school gates)

Neku rubbed his eyes. He was going to school.

It was his first time going to a new school, he was kicked out of his old one.

But this school was something special to him, its where Shiki Misaki attends.

The shy dark haired seamstress girl who had been his partner on the first week of playing the game.

The first real friend he had. Or maybe more then that. Considering she was Neku's entry fee in the other games. Your entry fee had to be what was the most important thing to you.

So maybe he was so antisocial one friend became the most precious thing.

But he wasn't sure so he was embarrassed and stressed as he stood in front of the gate.

He was late.

On his way here he had rammed into a black haired kid and dropped his phone.

He spent most of his time up to now finding it.

But he had forgotten what he planned to say and how to introduce himself.

If he was going to act like his old self well... not many people would like him.

But that was the only way he felt he couldn't be ridiculed.

He was now more social then before but the idea of being in front of a whole class annoyed and scared him.

He also felt weird.

He was in normal white school clothes with a tie.

He groaned.

"_Well, lets get this over and done with then._"

He opens the gates and walks into the school.

Neku reported he was late and walked to his class.

Sweat poured down his back.

He opened the door and he felt everyone's eyes on his face.

His heart beat raced.

"_What am I worried about its just introducing myself to a class of people!?"_

Neku's eyes stared at the board for a second. He saw Shiki's name and smiled. He was lucky then she must be in this class too!

He turned around smiling. But then he spotted him.

Yoshiya Kiryu, or Joshua.

The grey haired enigmatic boy smiled and in that same instant disappeared from the class.

"_Joshua!? No... it couldn't have been. Well its only been a week since I ended the game. I guess I just had him on my mind for a sec._"

Neku sighed.

He must really be stressed if...

"Ah the spicy tuna roll!" Neku turned to the voice and yelled "I am not a spicy freaking tuna roll! So what if I have spiky orange hair!"

The person who yelled out was the black haired kid that made Neku lose his phone earlier.

The kid laughed. His hair was mid long and his eyes were a bright orange.

It looked like the boy was staring right into you.

"Hi Neku, the names Sawagu Irei. Call me Irei-kun okay!"

He smiled, Neku swore that his teeth were the same as a wolfs, he blinked.

The teeth were all normal.

"_I must be more tired then I realised._"

"Uh... hi Neku..."

Neku saw Shiki, holding the cat like toy in her arms and stared at him.

Mr Mew she called it. Neku called it Piggy.

"Oh so this is the infamous Neku Sakuraba then! Hm... yeah you an Shiki do make a good couple!"

Neku collapse in shock at the words uttered from the students.

"What!? Were not a couple!" Neku weakly yelled.

"Oh your not? Well Shiki always looks at the windows sighing and asking me to make cloths for a boy!" Eri smiled and giggly spoke.

When Neku first met Shiki she looked just like Eri pink hair and all.

This was because Shiki's entry fee was her being herself.

Neku looked at Shiki.

Shiki looked at Neku and burned red.

… Silence.

"Oh Neku Sakuraba right? Go sit next to Irei okay?"

The teacher pointed and Neku uncomfortably sat next to the black haired boy.

The moment he sat down Irei whispered.

"_Wow I can't believe you survived three weeks in the game! Well no less of a man picked by the composer._"

Irei smiled. The wolf fangs stood in front of Neku's face his body shook.

"_You are so dead._ _See what I did there? Four words, moment I get the chance you'll be playing the game one more time... same goes for all your friends too. And guess what the rules have changed_".

"_You hurt Shiki and I'll kill you._" Neku glared straight into Irei's eyes.

"_Too late... already am._" Irei flipped a pin into the air and caught it.

A players pin!

And with that Neku spent the whole school day feeling death by his shoulder.

(After school)

Neku told Irei to meet him at the roof.

And now there they were.

"You lose." A gun materialised in Neku's hand. And he fires.

A barrage of bullets smash into Irei who falls unto the ground.

Blood poured out of him.

And then he heard it.

The roar of something he had not heard for a week.

Noise.

The monsters that inhabited the UG.

"_They can't be here!_" And a claw lunged into Neku's stomach.

Neku fell next to Irei's body.

His vision was disappearing.

The roof door opened.

Shiki Misaki store at the scene.

And she too was slain.

"_Shit. I'm going have to play that game again! Shiki... will she be taken as my entry fee again!? No! I will fight right now and live!_"

Neku jumped and stood on his two feet.

He pressed the trigger of his gun.

He heard the Noise yelp.

He scored a hit!

But his strength was failing him.

He fell on his knees.

The Noise crept closer, snarling louder and louder by the second.

Neku had not seen the Noise. It looked like a blurred image.

Maybe its because the Noise were in the RG.

More howling. More noise.

Neku cursed. His eyes closed.

"Really I can't believe you gave up so easily!" Irei.

Irei's voice.

Neku was sure he shot him dead.

...Oh right, he's a player.

Neku's body was healed, so was Shiki's!

Irei yawned.

"That was the best you could do. Well let me show you what the composer has given me. It's time to make a RACKET!"

Neku watched. The boy flipped the pin. He lifted his right arm. A brace was on it. The pin fitted onto it. It span. Neku watched in horror. The boy roared. He changed. We was a Noise!

The emblem of the player pin created a head, the body stood upright, claws, arms and legs like a wolves, and the wings of a reaper.

A flash of black and white, the cries of the Noise rang in his ears.

He could barely see, but he knew of one thing. Irei was devouring the others. Literally.

Noise eating Noise.

It was over in seconds.

Shiki and Neku stared at the Noise Irei had become.

A message went into their heads.

"_Your family and friends will die. Unless you let me kill you. That's an order from the composer himself._"

Neku groaned as the Noise slew both him and Shiki, and voices filled his head.

(Scramble)

The player pin stood in his left hand. "_Just great, back here at the Shibuya Scramble again. Shiki were is she!?_"

A feeling weld up inside him.

"A pact!?" Neku looked around and saw Shiki and Irei standing side by side.

"Hello Neku, your awake I see. Now its the time for all three of us to fight for our lives! Good morning to you my dear partners!"

Neku was dumb struck.

"What do you mean partners!?" Isn't it only two... oh right." Neku remembered what Irei said.

The rules have changed.

"Hm?" Neku was in his regular get up of clothes. In the emo appearing purple and black get up with white and blue shorts and headphones.

Shiki was her usual self.

So everything was okay as far as in how much danger they were in.

"Well let me say this to start, this games going to last a whole month. So get used to it. You two shall be the partners and I'll be the Sound. Me as the Sound can assist both of you while you fight the noise. We lose, and our entire existence is fully erased. So Neku, in your case you get erased and the whole of Shibuya goes bye bye."

Neku groaned and Shiki walked next to Neku.

"So... what's a Sound?" Shiki asked she tried to smile.

"A Sound is basically a human turned into a fusion of a Noise and a Reaper. Thus giving them intelligence. However they cannot speak like humans do while in the form of a Sound. For a Sound to participate they must kill two living people, with those people agreeing to die. The name of my Sound form is Racket. I actually can't respond to your commands unless you say that name."

Neku absorbed this information.

"I don't remember agreeing to die... oh I see, that split moment when you threatened us. Made me think of the idea and..."

"Bingo!" Irei was acting extremely cheerful.

"I'm so glad I was able to kill you two! The Sounds who participate lose practically everything. Other then our appearance and personality that is. Sound's can go to the RG and the UG at will until they find partners. They can't complete any missions while without partners, so the moment the game started Sound rushed to the RG like mad. We can create illusions and edit memories so this made me attend your school. So that's all the basics. Just do what you did before but survive a whole month!"

Neku spat. "Why the hell did you have to drag Shiki and I into this!?"

"Because if no one wins the RG and UG are completely erased... as the Composer ordered..."

Neku yelled in anger.

"_What in god's name are you doing Joshua!?_"

"Looks like we don't have a choice, Shiki we have to fight this through again."

Shiki stayed silent. Neku didn't hear her talk for most of the day.

A pause. She started blushing.

Neku stood still.

"_She's upset about me saying were not a couple!?_"

"Bingo Neku!" Irei smiled.

"You can read our minds..." Neku groaned as Irei nodded joyfully.

"I-I'm sorry. Shiki... if you want we can talk about it... but we have to do today's mission...so could we deal with that first?" Neku can't believe he said that.

He reached his hand out to her. She grabbed it.

"I'm sorry Neku. Yeah let's do this!" She smiled. A beeping sound.

Their phones contained a message.

"Erase another set of partners or be erased".

Shiki and Neku dropped their phones.

They looked at their hands.

The time limit was five minutes!

"No way they has to be another way!" Shiki yelled in desperation.

Irei lifted his phone and showed it to them.

"Or erase 1000 Noise!"

Darkness filled Neku and Shiki's hearts.

...They have five minutes... what will they do?

You the audience decide.

Find and erase a set of partners.

Erase 1000 Noise.

Head to the reapers base underground.

Do nothing.


End file.
